Queens of Underland
by Auua Ytjoml
Summary: Her suspicion had started and ended with the hearts. She, like Mirana, preferred to work with shades rather than shapes. In particular, neither was inclined to enjoying morning executions. If they had to be done at all they should be done in the evening.


Mirana makes her way through her sister's dungeons.

Something had been Not Right about her sister. Her suspicion had started and ended with hearts. Her sister, the Red Queen, had never cared for them. She, like Mirana, preferred to work with shades and colors rather than shapes. They both preferred to repaint not rebuild and in particular, neither was inclined to enjoying morning executions. If they had to be done at all they should be done in the evening.  
As a Queen in Underland Mirana had seen plenty of people and creatures go mad. Although many things changed, the basic desires (such as a dislike of Hearts) did not. So if the Red Queen, Queen of Hearts, Bloody Big Head, was not Mad, who was she?

She glides down deeper, past cells with rotting remains. Some of the ones down here are shallow pools. Others glow pink and purple. Intuition guides Mirana to the last cell on the left and bades her to enter. She presses a stone on the back wall and continues on. Finally she comes to a tiny door. She takes a small vial of pishiver out and takes a sip. Shrinking she pulls another dress out of her pocket and puts it on. Before she can reach the door however, it swings open. The White Queen faints and Just Plain Mirana stares in shock and unspoken belief.

Then she runs forward and hugs her sister tight.

"Oh Iracy!"

The woman on the floor shudders and looks closely at Mirana. Then her eyes widen, first with shock, then with joy. She leans into her sister's embrace, enjoying the comforting presence of her best friend and sibling.

"I wasn't sure you'd come. Not that you wouldn't Want to but I couldn't be sure that you could. But you were my only hope. No one else would notice the swap, that slurvish Jabberwock." Iracy babbles joyfully.

"And Cuore? Is she here?" Mirana questions.

"Yes. I'm here." A bedraggled young women steps into the light. "Hello Mirana." She nods in greeting.

" Oh how awful this must have been for you!" Mirana fusses. "Imprisoned in your own castle!" Cuore shakes her head but the bags under her eyes and the bruises under her skin tell a different story. Similar marks cover Iracy. "Come lets get you to a proper bed." Mirana says.  
The three women make their way out of the dungeons. As they pass through occupied hallways the occupants gasp.

"It can't be"

"They was-"

"No they weren't, She was."

"Contriewise She was them."

"But-"

Soon they leave the whispers behind and enter a small bedroom. Its walls are a sunny yellow. Two beds occupy opposing corners and a small table occupies a third. Mirana helps the two queens into bed and murmurs reassurances until both are asleep. Then she calls for her messengers.

"Haigha! Hatta! Good news!" she cries seeing that her messengers are in fact March Hare and the Mad Hatter.

"Alice is back?" Hatter says.

"Its time for tea?" says March.

"I have Found them. The Queens."

"I though sum wa wroon wi bludy big hed." He mutters angrily to himself.

"Hatter!" Mirana calls.

He shakes his head. "So sorry." He whispers hoarsely.

"Its quite all right. I want you two to send out the invitations. We are to have party!"

"A tea party?" March breaks In and a teacup in his excitement.

"Yes. Please write the right rite down all right?" Mirana continues.

"O" says March.

"I'd rather think of M works right now, missing, morning, milling, map-"

"Hatter!" Mirana says exasperatedly.

"Sorry."

"Here is the invitation." She Pauses and then sings shrilly.

"To Underland twas the March Hare who said  
They've sceptres in hand and have crowns on their heads  
Looking Glass creatures you have the invite  
To dine with the Queens; Heart, Red and White!"

She pauses and then brightens up. "Ah!" she adds.

"O Looking Glass creatures" quoth Hatter "draw near!"  
Tis an honour to see them, a favour to hear  
Tis a privilege high to be watered and fed  
Along with the Heart Queen the White Queen and Red!"

She wipes her hands on her dress. "That should do it.

March bounds off right away but Hatter pauses at the door.

"If these two could be Found when no one was Looking-?" he hesitates.

Mirana smiles encouragingly. "Alice will come back. Underland has found her trice now or perhaps she has found Underland. I have no fear of her not returning."

He bobs his head mutely and then hurries out.

Mirana peeks at the two not missing queens once more before retiring to her own bed.

Underland was returning.


End file.
